


Wild Tides

by BabyBlackDragon



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/F, more smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlackDragon/pseuds/BabyBlackDragon
Summary: They tease each other until they end up having sex





	Wild Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Tenia que.

Amelia estaba en la parte más alta que se pueda encontrar en un barco. Si, la joven estaba en el mástil, trepada como un gato en la punta de este disfrutando de la suave brisa marina que golpeaba sus mejillas. El placer y la emoción de estar en alta mar con una tripulación competente y buen capitán eran inigualables. Desde su altura podía notar como los demás marinos hacían sus deberes en cubierta, el de ella era amarrar y asegurarse que las velas estuvieran seguras en su posición. Siendo la más pequeña y ágil era perfecta para el trabajo, era eficiente y rápida, sacando una sonrisa de la segunda al mando en aquel barco. Angelique. 

—Amelia —al parecer la muchacha había invocado a la mujer ya que la estaba llamando de la borde con una seña de brazos. La joven de pelo café-anaranjado se lanzó por una cuerda sujeta a su brazo, cayendo frente a la mujer con gracia y una mirada orgullosa en su rostro.

— ¿Me llamaba? —dijo con un tono juguetón en su voz.

— ¿Quién mas se llama Amelia en este barco? —atacó la mayor con el mismo tono juguetón en su voz. La más joven ya se había acostumbrado a ese trato entre ambas, teniendo personalidades parecidas siempre entraban en ese tipo de juegos y peleas de palabras, podían pasar mucho tiempo así sin que ninguna se rindiera. Las únicas veces en que Angelique ganaba era cuando empezaba a coquetear con Amelia, dejándola un tanto fuera de lugar y con un rubor en sus mejillas, incapaz de responder alguna otra cosa inteligente.

—Te llamaba para ver que tan en forma estas… —dicho esto sus ojos se volvieron amenazadores, pero en sus labios aun se veía aquella sonrisa coqueta tan característica de Angelique. Sin avisar, desenfundo su espada y la puso al cuello de Amelia— Muy lenta. 

Amelia se quedó quietan, sin mover un solo pelo cuando la espada se acercó a su cuello, mirando a la mayor de manera sarcástica, como si fuera una broma y justo cuando Angelique ponía una expresión de confusión, Amelia desenfundó su espada y quito la otra de encima, tocando con la punta el abdomen de la mayor pero sin hacer más fuerza.

—No te dejes distraer por la calma del enemigo, uno a uno —le encantaba combatir con espadas y esta era la primera vez que iba a hacerlo con alguien como Angelique. La pirata sonrió de oreja a oreja y contraataco con una técnica simple a la Amelia correspondió con una defensa igual de simple. Solo se estaban probando la una a la otra, o más bien, Angelique estaba probando a la menor. 

—Bien bien, ahora… si ataco por aquí... —avanzando de manera lateral mientras lanzada una estoca de lado a lo que Amelia respondió tomando la espada con ambas manos y tapando el ataque con su espada apuntando el suelo y recibiendo el golpe con la cara de la hoja— Muy bien.

Amelia aprovechó aquella posición para lanzar la espada de Angelique hacia un lado y lanzarse directo a su cuello a lo cual la pirata se agacho y rodo para salir de su alcance. Sonriendo se dio cuenta de que Amelia no necesitaba entrenamiento, era hábil con la espada y se notaba millas. Hace tiempo no luchaba con alguien así y no iba a perder la oportunidad de una pequeña batalla.

Los golpes comenzaron a ser más serios mientras el metal chocaba y resonaba con fuerza en la cubierta mientras que los demás marineros se volteaban a ver cuál era el revuelo. Se impresionaban de ver a las dos mujeres con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras lanzaban estocadas mortales a distintas partes del cuerpo contrario. La movilidad de las mujeres ya habían alcanzado las escaleras que llevaba a la cabina de Angélica. No había notado que la mayor se estaba moviendo en esa dirección a propósito. Amelia estaba muy concentrada en derrotar a su compañera y no dejaba de soltar risas eufóricas cada vez que la mayor tropezaba o debía esquivar de manera rápida los ataques de la menor.

— ¡Amelia! —gritó Angélica en una, con una voz asustada a lo que Amelia bajó su guardia de inmediato y miró hacia todos lados buscando la fuente del problema pero lo único que sintió fue que alguien la agarraba del cuello de su traje y la metía en una habitación.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eso es tram- —sus labios fueron acallados por otros suaves. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión y empujó a la mayor para que se separara— ¿Que fue eso? —Preguntó la menor con un hilo de voz mientras se notaba como sus manos comenzaban a temblar y un rubor cubría toda su cara, incluso sus orejas.

—Eso se llama beso querida —respondió imitando el tono de Amelia a la perfección.

—Ya sé lo que es pero por... —nuevamente la mujer había comido la distancia entre ambos cuerpo y estaba besando nuevamente a la menor, estaba jugando con ella al igual que jugaba con las espadas. La castaña no pudo más que soltar un gemido de sumisión y responder a la suave caricia que le daba la mayor. Casi podía sentir la sonrisa e triunfo en ese beso. 

No era que se estuviera resistiendo porque no le gustaba porque, a quien no le atraía la mujer. Era bella, alta, independiente, y tenía un aire seductor ante el cual todos caían, incluso Amelia. Quizás en un futuro cuando ya no fuera tan joven y tan llevada por sus hormonas habría sido capaz de aguantar un poco mas y dejar que la relación creciera antes de, pero en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía las manos de Angélica acariciando su cintura. Si, la mayor ya se había aprovechado del segundo de aparente distracción de la menor. 

—Por la forma en que correspondes a mis besos, y tus manos se cierran alrededor de mi cuello como si no quisieras soltarme, puedo decir que esperabas esto hace mucho —comentó burlesca la mayor sin separarse mucho de la chica. Amelia no sabía cuando había atrapado a la morena entre sus brazos pero ya no quería decir nada y solo se limitó a soltar un bufido, haciendo ademan de quitarse. La contraria la agarró fuerte por la cintura y no la dejó escapar, metiendo la mano por su espalda, consiguiendo un temblor que recorrió de pies a cabeza a la menor. Parecía haberla desconectado ya que las fuerzas con que intentaba escapar se difuminaron inmediatamente.

La mujer abrió sus ojos ante aquel descubrimiento y metió una segunda mano bajo la polera de la muchacha para afirmarla de la cintura mientras la otra mano acariciaba su espalda y pasaba los dedos tentados sobre el broche de su brasier. Amelia mordió su labio ante eso y solo supo morder el cuello de la pirata, consiguiendo un jadeo. Sonriendo con suficiente volvió a atacar el cuello de la mujer, provocando aquellos jadeos y un par de quejidos de nuevo.

— ¡EH! —chillo Amelia cuando sintió que la levantaban del suelo solo para sentí como caía de espalda a una cama. Se había afirmado tan bien a sus brazos debidos al susto que atrajo consigo a la pirata.

—Eh, cuidado con las garras, tienes las uñas largas querida —Amelia había enterrado sus uñas tan profundo en los brazos de Angélica que le estaba haciendo daño, soltando su agarre inmediatamente y poniendo un rostro de disculpa ante el cual Angélica solo negó con la cabeza y besó suave los labios de la menor. Por un segundo se quedó mirando directo a sus ojos de un verde intenso, no quería obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera además de que la chica parecía virgen. 

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta de la menor fueron caricias. La muchacha estaba acariciando su mejilla de manera distraída. Hace ya mucho que no sentía una caricia como esa. Había estado con hombres y se había sentido amada pero sentir la caricia de otra mujer sobre su piel era algo nuevo para Angélica y le gustaba mucho. Reclinándose contra la mano, arrancó una sonrisa de parte de Amelia y se ganó un beso casto en la mejilla. Los ojos de la pirata se abrieron en impresión, no esperaba aquella suavidad y gentileza de parte de la menor. Sintiendo una inmensa oleada de cariño juntó sus labios nuevamente y esta vez no se detuvo en sus caricias, quitando la molesta que habría entre las dos poco a poco. La menor, hábil como siempre, hizo lo mismo con las ropas contrarias, dejándola en tan solo su ropa interior. Un bonito sujetador negro acomodaba dos pechos redondos que eran mucho más grandes que el casi plano pecho de la menor. 

— ¿Siempre usas vendas? —preguntó curiosa Angélica mientras quitaba el accesorio de su pecho, era la última prenda que luego de ser removida dejaron ver sus pechos, ante el contacto con el aire frio sus pezones de un tono más oscuro que su piel endurecieron levemente.

—Sí, me deja más movilidad y es mas cómodo que lo que tienes tu puesto.

El rubor en el rostro de Amelia era constante, pero en estos momento se podía notar el calor que comenzaba salir de su cuerpo, y no solo el de ella, si no el de la azabache también. Estando ya sin poleras podían sentir los latidos acelerados de sus corazones acelerados, con sus pantalones desabrochados, podían sentir el calor de sus entrepiernas juntas. Angélica había hecho un buen trabajo en acalorar a la muchacha de pelo castaño, ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de ese calor.

Con una sonrisa torcida depósito un beso en el mentón de Amelia, bajando hasta su cuello en un camino de besos y mordidas. Su mano derecha se apoderó del pecho izquierdo y comenzó a masajearlo suave, disfrutando de la tierna piel que tocaban sus yemas escuchando los suaves jadeos que se ganaba de la castaña. Sus labios se movía con experiencia por el hombro de la joven, dejando marcas de amor en la tostada piel, bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a su pecho desatendido, besando alrededor de su piel para dejar el pezón al último, haciéndola esperar por lo que quería. Ni siquiera en el juego previo la morena dejaba de jugar con Amelia, simplemente la causaba gracia sentir a la menor retorcerse bajo su cuerpo. Apretando más las piernas alrededor de su cadera, levantó la vista solo para observar su rostro mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua por el endurecido pezón. La expresión que le dedicó Amelia valió la pena, y sin molestarla más, succionó suave aquel terminal nervioso al tiempo que su lengua se frotaba contra este dentro de su boca. Los gemidos fugitivos de entre los labios ajenos hicieron poner la carne de gallina a la morena apretando el pecho que tenía en su mano derecha con ganas.

La mayor dejó su pecho solo para bajar por aquel trabajo abdomen, besando y mordiendo los músculos de la menor. Su mano también había abandona su pecho para seguir el mismo camino que su boca mientras delineaba su marcada cintura, llegando muy pronto a su cadera donde descansaba el borde de su pantalón. 

— ¿Cuál es tu secreto? —preguntó entre seria y burlesca.

—Trabajo duro y persistencia —respondió la muchacha en un jadeo mientras posaba una mano en el cabello de Angélica y lo acariciaba suave. Su labios inferior estaba ya muy sensible de todas la mordidas que le había dado para aguantar los quejidos que querían escapar. 

La pirata soltó una pequeña risa antes de seguir bajando hasta que se encontró con el borde de su pantalón. Gracias a que ya estaba desabrochando de antes lo único que tuvo que hacer fue bajarlo con una lentitud tortuosa, observando el pecho de Amelia subir y bajar con rapidez mientras esta se levantaba levemente para ver qué es lo que hacia la mayor, notando aquella juguetona risa en sus labios y sabiendo que la iba a hacer sufrir un poco mas antes de ir a lo primordial. Amelia no le importaba aquello, disfrutaba mucho del juego previo, por no decir que ya estaba completamente húmeda debido a las atenciones anteriores y sentía una picazón horrible en su interior. Estaba casi segura que cualquier estimulo que Angélica provocara en su entrepierna le iba a llevar al orgasmo. La mujer era buena con las manos.

Un gemido proveniente de sus propia boca interrumpió el hilo de pensamiento de la castaña, sintiendo dos dedos invadir su centro per debajo de la ropa interior. Mirando lo que hacia la pirata ahí abajo noto como tenía su ropa interior entre los dientes ya la bajaba rapidez. Aquella vista no hizo más aumentar el rubor en sus mejillas, si aquello era posible. Levantó sus piernas para ayudar a quitar la última prenda de ropa que quedaba en su cuerpo. En sus dieciocho años de vida jamás se había sentido tan sumisa ante alguien, solo se dejaba porque sentía confianza hacia la mayor, aparte de que le gustaba mucho, física y sicológicamente. 

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía sentirse más en las nubes, la legua húmeda y cálida de Angélica acariciando sus labios le hizo arquear su espalda y emitir un mudo gemido, atrapando los cabellos de la castaña entre sus dedos, tirándolos suavemente ya que no quería dañarla nuevamente. Mordiendo su labio con fuerza se aguantó un segundo gemido cuando esa lengua subió por su entrepiernas hasta llegar a aquel terminal con más nervios en todo su cuerpo, más sensible que cualquier otra parte de el. Esta vez, no pudo aguantar los gemidos ante la estimulación y dejó que estos escaparan libremente. La pirata sonreía para sus adentros y con su lengua siguió estimulando el centro de la menor, haciendo una moción en “u” invertida que comenzaba en su clítoris y bajaba por un lado de sus labios menores, para luego devolverse por el mismo camino y bajar por el otro lado. Cada que pasaba por ese glande hinchado se demoraba unos segundos para presionando con la punta de su lengua y hacer un movimiento circular. 

La castaña ya no tenía nada más en mente que la sensación provocada por la lengua de la pirata en su centro. Aquel musculo húmedo le hacía sentir un placer muy distinto al que sentía cuando ella misma se encargaba de sus necesidades, una presión rápidamente comenzó a formarse en su abdomen bajo mientras Angélica usaba su dedos para ayudarse en aquel lugar, delineando los labios menores para separarlos levemente y pasar su lengua directamente por su entrada, sintiendo apenas aquel anillo elástico temblar levemente ante los espasmos. La mayor sabía que pronto su compañera golpeara el orgasmo por lo que no se vio en la necesidad de usar sus dedos, si no tan solo de seguir estimulando aquel hinchado y pequeño glande, sacando gemidos cada vez más altos de Amelia.

La menor se hallaba en un casi completo éxtasis mientras empañaba las sabanas de la cama bajo ella, tirando de estas mientas su espalda formaba un arco cada vez que la mayor tocaba un punto sensible en especial. Luego, sin previo aviso, el orgasmo le golpeó. La contracción armónica de los músculos abdominales de Amelia fueron acompañados por un jadeo pesado, seguido de un gruñido de placer que salió desde lo profundo de su garganta. La menor cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior mientras sentía el orgasmo golpeándole fuerte. Las oleadas de placer se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, llegando a sentir las cosquillas hasta en la planta de sus pies. Poco a poco estas fueron apaciguando, pero su interior aun palpitaba levemente. Buscó con la mirada a la pirata pero esta ya estaba encima de ella nuevamente besando sus labios con cariño. Podía sentir su propia esencia en los labios ajenos pero extrañamente no le molesto, entreabriendo sus labios para responder al beso con un ritmo suave, calmando así su agitado corazón. 

De alguna manera la mujer la acaba de acelerar y llevar a uno de sus mejores orgasmos y ahora la calmaba como a un cachorro con tan solo ese beso y las caricias en su espalda. Riendo ante este pensamiento Angélica le miró confundida y Amelia solo negó con la cabeza, abrazando a la mujer por la cintura y dejando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de la mayor. Esta correspondió al abrazo y acaricia el corto cabello de la más joven mientras disfrutaba del ambiente que se había formado entre las dos. Era relajado, feliz, parecido a cuando bebes con sed o comes con hambre y te llenas hasta quedar satisfecho. 

—No creas que esto va a acabar así, aun faltas tú —dijo Amelia, sus palabras siendo silenciadas levemente por la piel enfrente.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó Angélica alzando una ceja mientras se separaba levemente de la menor para observar su rostro, unos ojos verdes juguetones le devolvieron la mirada.

—Sí, no creas que eres la única que va a tener toda la diversión —y dicho esto, con una fuerza extrañamente grande para su cuerpo, acorraló a la mayor bajo ella. Una sonrisa torcida y unos ojos juguetones fue lo último que se vio en el rostro de ambas mujeres.


End file.
